


future inside its shell

by fuckingfinwions



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bondage, Eggpreg, M/M, Rope Bondage, Years of the Trees, elements of non-consensual impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfinwions/pseuds/fuckingfinwions
Summary: Feanor shares his newest creation with Nolofinwe. Maybe he should have asked first, but they both have fun in the end.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Easter Eggpreg Event





	future inside its shell

**Author's Note:**

> Nolofinwe is another name for Fingolfin. I prefer to refer to him as Nolofinwe before he took the throne and got the Fin- prefix.  
> Title is from a quote by Zora Neale Hurston: “The present was an egg laid by the past that had the future inside its shell.”
> 
> Detailed warnings in end notes

Nolofinwe relaxed after his orgasm. He was tied face down to Feanor’s anvil, a familiar spot for Feanor and him to fuck. 

Feanor pulled out and straightened up his clothing. Nolofinwe knew Feanor would ignore him until Feanor considered himself presentable, and then he would have to ask to be untied. Feanor would do so with one or two last caresses to Nolofinwe’s ass and some possessive comment. Such was the game they played.

“Feanor?”

Feanor began playing with Nolofinwe’s hole, running his fingers around the edge and sticking one or two in at a time.

“You know, sometimes I’m not sure how you look better - flushed and horny and desperate for me, or loose and soft and full of my come.”

Nolofinwe blushed.

Feanor continued playing with Nolofinwe’s hole. It wasn’t enough to turn Nolofinwe on, but it was almost calming, how Feanor considered touch between them so casual, nothing like the years of arguments where any hug or handshake was stiff and done only with paternal prodding.

Feanor had three fingers in, and began working in a fourth. 

“Feanor, what are you doing? I have an appointment in an hour, it’s not a good time for teasing.”

Feanor said, “Then I’ll get right to it.” He curled his fingers inside Nolofinwe, stretching his channel far wider than Feanor’s cock had done.

Nolofinwe bit back a moan of pleasure. “I mean it. Untie me now, I need to go.”

“Not just yet.” Feanor looked at his brother's ass like it was a piece of metal he was shaping, and then began to work his thumb in. 

“If you do that much longer I’m going to get worked up again.”

“That’s fine by me.” Feanor’s thumbnail was hard and smooth against Nolofinwe’s sweet spot. 

Nolofinwe gave in to the pleasure. Feanor’s skilled hands worked Nolofinwe’s body as cleverly as on any piece of steel. Soon Nolofinwe was moaning as Feanor’s fist came nearly out of his hole with every thrust then plunged back in nearly to the elbow. 

When Feanor drew his arm away completely, Nolofinwe whimpered before he could stop himself. “Come back here and finish fucking me!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be gone long. I just need to get something.” Feanor unlocked a cupboard and began moving things around.

“I’m not in the mood for another one of your toys.”

Feanor retrieved what he was looking for. “Don’t worry, this isn’t a toy. Look.” He helpfully held the object up to Nolofinwe’s face.

It was an enormous gemstone, so large it barely fit in one of Feanor’s hands even with the fingers nearly flat. It was completely smooth, unlike Feanor’s typical taste for dozens of facets at strong angles, and pearly white. At first it appeared dull and opaque, but as Nolofinwe looked longer he thought he saw white clouds move and swirl across white depths in the white stone, and it seemed to drink in light to become even paler without reflecting any of its surroundings. 

“It’s very pretty.”

“That’s all you have to say?! I have created a marvel, unprecedented by any other elf!”

“You know I have no skill in gemwork.”

“But you understand the basic laws of science, and that even the oh-so-mighty Valar are incapable of creating life on their own!”

“That gem is alive?”

“Yes! And it’s an egg, not a gem.”

“What will it hatch into?”

“This is  _ my  _ egg, that I channeled  _ my  _ spirit into, so it will hatch an elf. Provided, of course, it has the proper nest.” Feanor walked back towards Nolofinwe’s raised ass.

“What - you can’t be serious!”

“Why not? It is a worthy task to bear a child, and a child so royal as this one must be a great honor indeed.”

“Your so-called child is a rock!”

“As are the children of Manwe’s eagles, but they grow up strong all the same.”

“The egg is too small to be a baby, and still far too large to go inside me!”

“He’ll grow more after he’s hatched, there’s no need to worry. And why do you think I've spent the last quarter hour stretching you? The egg will fit.” Feanor ran the egg along Nolofinwe’s cheeks, and between them. 

“Maybe for a moment, but not a year!”

“I’ve improved a lot of things from their natural tendency. The egg took a few weeks to craft, but he will be ready to hatch in only a month. All that’s needed is a nice warm place to grow - it won’t even draw on your spirit like a normal pregnancy.” Feanor circled the egg around Nolofinwe’s hole.

“I don’t think an egg hatching inside me is a good idea either.”

“You’re the one praised for your physical prowess; you’d be alright. But you can come back and lay the egg when it’s time, I’ll just have to work you open even more thoroughly.” Indeed, as loose as Nolofinwe’s rim was, it still couldn’t easily fit the massive diameter of the egg. 

“Feanor, this is ridiculous.”

Feanor moved his hand to press firmly against the base of the egg, shoving it straight forward into Nolofinwe. After a few moments it popped in, the narrow tip followed suddenly by the first three inches due to the force of Feanor’s push. 

“There, you see, I knew it would fit.”

Feanor pushed the rest of it in, inch by inch. Nolofinwe felt himself being filled up, the egg hard and unyielding inside him. 

When the base went in, he breathed a momentary sigh of relief. 

Then Feanor said, “Now to position it properly,” and began squeezing his fingers in alongside the egg. 

There wasn’t room. Nolofinwe wanted to get away from Feanor’s hand but he was pinned in place. Even if his arms had been free, he wouldn’t have been able to focus enough to push Feanor away - the stretch in his hole was taking all his attention. 

He felt Feanor’s index finger slide in next to the egg. Then another finger, and Feanor’s thumb. 

Feanor paused for a moment. “Could you relax more? You’re practically cutting off my circulation, it’s a bit uncomfortable.”

“No Feanor, I cannot relax when there’s a giant object halfway in my ass and you’re rubbing your fingers around my rim like you’re trying to find a hidden catch.”

“I suppose a distraction might prevent you from clenching if you can’t do it on your own.”

“What do you—ohh,” Nolofinwe moaned. Feanor had reached underneath Nolofinwe with the hand not in his ass and was now deftly stroking his cock. 

The pleasure of it contrasted with the ache in his ass, and soon overwhelmed it. Then Feanor gave the egg another push and Nolofinwe wondered how he had ever been able to think of anything else.

On and on it went, Nolofinwe veering between pleasure and pain until it just became more pleasure. When he came, Feanor took advantage of the monetary laxness to give one last thrust to the egg, placing it deeper in Nolofinwe’s body than he had thought anything  _ could  _ go. 

“There, you see. I knew you’d enjoy it once we got started.”

Nolofinwe could feel the egg pushing down on his belly, and knew it would be worse when he straightened up. “I’m not going to be able to concentrate, and I certainly won’t be able to sit still for hours. How do you expect me to get through council meetings like this?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I already told Father you were helping me with some projects for the next month, he knows you’ll be indisposed at odd times.”

“And he just accepted that?”

“Oh, he’ll probably ask you about it. But he never presses when we don’t elaborate you know, he’s too glad we’re finally getting along.”

“I’d still rather he have something other than the truth to guess about  _ why  _ we’re getting along. But this is getting ridiculous, untie me so we can argue this face to face.”

“Of course.” Feanor did so, and handed Nolofinwe his pants back.

Nolofinwe dressed, and rubbed feeling back into his wrists. “What makes you so sure I’ll go along with this ridiculous idea of yours?”

“I wasn’t, hence you being tied in place.”

“But you can’t keep me tied up for a whole month, and you aren’t trying to. What makes you so sure I won’t just take the egg out?”

“For all our arguments, we always kept our children out of it. Little Curufinwe is relying on you now, and I know you’ll keep him safe.”

“You already named the egg after yourself? And what makes you so sure they’ll be a boy?”

“Mother’s intuition.”

“If either of us gets to claim that, it’s me.”

“See, you’re feeling maternal already. This will work out great.”

“If the child has any problems, they’re because his father was insane.” Nolofinwe stood, and the tip of the egg moved forward to brush against his prostate. It was going to be a long month, but he couldn’t say it would be unpleasant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Feanor and Nolofinwe have consensual sex involving Feanor tying Nolofinwe up. Feanor continues to tease Nolofinwe afterwards while Nolofinwe is asking to go. Nolofinwe explicitly objects to having an egg put in him, and Feanor does anyway.
> 
> The egg is based on an ostrich egg, at six inches long and three pounds. And that’s why Curufin is so short. ;)


End file.
